


A Kiss Between Good and Evil

by LittleTayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTayy/pseuds/LittleTayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the start of something, maybe it was the end but a kiss between good and evil shatters the realm of pretend. Also note, rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Between Good and Evil

She sat on the wooden platform of Henry's castle in complete stunned silence. She had kissed Regina; Regina who was Henry's adoptive mom, Regina the mayor, the same Regina that's been trying to run her out of town since she got here. She didn't understand how it had happened, let alone why. One minute they had been arguing and glaring hard at each other, the next she had Regina backed up against her desk, kissing her hard.  
Now, she didn't usually go around kissing women, there had been a few when she was younger, but not recently. What baffled her more was the fact that it was Regina, a woman she couldn't really stand - at all. Regina Mills, Madame Mayor as she's called her, who tasted vaguely like apple cider, something she's not actually surprised about.  
What had come as a surprise however was that Regina had kissed back and she'd liked it. When their lips had first touched Emma had been sure Regina would push her away, demanding an apology or answers. Instead the dark hired woman had pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.  
It hadn't been until they heard Henry come through the front door that they broke apart. Regina had looked like a deer in the headlights and Emma imagined she must have looked much the same way. She had done the first thing she'd thought of and bolted, muttering a half hearted apology to Henry as she passed him.  
That was why she was currently sitting in Henry's castle in a kiss-induced stupor. All she could think about was that stupid kiss and how stupidly good it had felt. She wondered if Regina had felt the sparks too but she doubted the Mayor had. Even if she did, Emma reasoned, she certainly wouldn't let her know and they certainly wouldn't kiss again. For some reason that she was trying to deny, the thought that she might not kiss Madame Mayor again made her sad.

~~~

Regina Mills sat in her study thinking about the kiss she'd shared with Emma Swan. She was quite surprised by the kiss, especially given the fact that it had been Emma Swan who'd kissed her. It had however been the fact that she had quite enjoyed it that shocked her most. Not to mention the fact that she'd also kissed the younger woman back just a vigorously.  
She had been so deeply and utterly focused on kissing the blonde that she had been confused when Emma had pulled away. She hadn't understood what made Emma stop until the sound of Henry's voice filtered into the study. She took a quick step back from Emma; it would do no good if Henry caught them both in a compromising position. She had no doubt however that Henry would blame her for corrupting his precious Emma.  
She wondered where Emma was now and if she was also thinking about their kiss. She figured she'd be either at Mary Margaret's or at Henry's 'castle'. Instinct told her though that the young blonde would most likely be at the castle, away from Mary Margaret’s questioning.  
Looking at the clock upon her desk she saw it was only 4 and decided, against her better judgement, to go find Emma. Standing from her seat she smoothed out her rumpled skirt and headed out the door and up the stairs. She knocked once lightly on Henry's door before entering.  
"Henry," she said, standing with her hand still on the doorknob, "I need to go out for a little while. I should be back by dinner. Do not leave the house, do you understand?" She told him, moving closer and pecking him on the forehead.  
"Yes mom," the young boy mumbled, flicking through a random book.  
Regina smiled tightly, sighing inwardly at the lack of affection her son gives her. She may have been evil but she couldn't help but love the boy who was slowly breaking her heart. While it was true that she was not his biological mother, that much he'd made blatantly clear, she wanted nothing but the best for him. She wondered, not for the first time, if allowing Emma Swan to stay in Storybrooke would actually be beneficial for Henry. How ever much she did not want to vie for the young boy’s attention, having two 'mothers' around may actually be good for her son.  
Driving through Storybrooke she kept an eye out for Emma, just in case she wasn’t at Henry’s ‘castle’ like predicted. It took 15 minutes for Regina to reach the little children’s play castle, smiling as she saw the lone blonde figure of Emma Swan. Turning off the ignition Regina sat in her car for a moment, mentally collecting herself before getting out and facing the other woman.  
“Emma,” Regina called, trying to sound confident.  
The blonde woman turned around in surprise, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Regina couldn’t resist a little smirk at the expression on Emma’s face as she made her way closer.  
“How do you know this place?” Emma asked once she’d regained a bit of her composure.  
“It’s one of Henry’s favourite places,” the dark haired woman replied non-chalantly, “I know every place Henry likes and goes because I’m his mother; even if he doesn’t think so.”  
“How did you know I would be here?” the blonde woman asked, slipping off the platform and standing tall across from Regina.  
“You weren’t going to go back to Ms. Blanchard’s were you? This is the only place in Storybrooke you know is almost always empty,” she replied, again smirking at her excellent deduction skills.  
Emma shifted uncomfortably at the obvious smirk that graced Regina’s lips before speaking, “Why were you looking for me, Mayor Mills,” Emma replied sarcastically.  
“It’s Regina, Emma and I think you know why,” the brunette Mayor said slowly as she stepped closer, into the blonde’s personal space.  
“What are you going to do? Have me arrested for sexual harassment?” Emma retorted, her breath hitching as she felt the warmth coming off the other woman.  
“It’s only harassment if it’s unwanted Emma,” Regina replied gently stepping closer to the other woman so that they were almost touching.  
The two women stared at each other for a moment, the tension in the air palpable. Emma’s eyes flickered to Regina’s smirking lips as Regina slowly brought her hands to Emma’s waist. The touch between them was electric and before Emma could stop herself; her hands had wound themselves around the brunette’s neck.  
“Is it unwanted?” Emma asked; the couple’s lips only a hairsbreadth apart.  
Regina’s only reply was to smirk before she bent her head slightly down and captured the blonde’s lips in a kiss. Emma kissed back and surprisingly this kiss was nothing like the first; this kiss made them feel like there was nothing else in the world but them. This was the kiss between good and evil.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, this is the first Once Upon A Time fanfiction I've ever written. This has already been posted on fanfiction.net and LiveJournal, hopefully it'll be on Dreamwidth soon. This is obviously Regina/Emma, Remma, as I've seen it called. Obviously, I'm just going to ignore the last scene of the 4th episode because I just didn't like it. LOL.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please review! :) LT


End file.
